Do You Want To Know A Secret
by Xanthania
Summary: Lily Evans kommt ziemlich müde in den Zaubertränke-Unterricht, aber etwas bringt sie zum Schmunzeln. Was James Potter und die Beatles damit zu haben, erfahrt ihr in diesem Marauders-Oneshot. JP/LE Fluff ahoy!


_A/N. Ich mag die meisten Lilys vieler Marauder-Geschichten nicht allzu sehr. In meiner Vorstellung ist sie keine jungfräuliche, spießige, schüchterne, unlustige Streberin, sondern ein ganz normales Mädchen in den 70ern. Unerhört romantisch wird es jetzt trotzdem, sorry!_

 _Und jetzt hört euch den Song von den Beatles an, der mich zu dieser Fanfiction inspirierte: "Do you want to know a secret?" Das Beste daran ist: George singt!_

 _Derjenige, der errät, welchen Abschnitt mein zehn Jahre jüngeres Ich geschrieben hat, bekommt einen Keks._

 _Viel Spaß und R/R :)_

 **Prolog**

Die Kreide quietschte langsam über die Tafel, langsam und eher unsicher.

Zwei Meter davon entfernt räusperte sich eine mittelgroße, kräftige Frau mit kurzem, dunkelblondem Haar. Sie zog die streng gezupften Augenbrauen hoch und fragte mit sarkastischem Unterton:„Sind sie sich sicher, dass die Zusammenstellung der Kräuter korrekt ist, Miss Evans?"

Die Kreide quietschte nun nicht mehr, vielmehr befand sie sich nun in der etwas feuchten Hand einen Mädchens mit langen roten Locken und dem Namen Lily Evans.

„Mh.. nein, Professor Stanton.", sagte dieses leise und warf einen unsicheren Blick in ihre Klasse, sah aber nur in gelangweilte, desinteressierte Gesichter, sie sich offensichtlich eher nicht für das Geschehen während der Leistungskontrolle interessierten.

Nur eines ganz hinten im Klassenraum sah nach vorn zur Tafel. Der junge Mann mit schwarzem, strubbligem Haar, die Stuhllehne möglichst-lässig-aussehen-wollend gegen die Kerkerwand gekippt, sah Lily an. Die Spur eines fast schadenfrohen Schmunzelns lag auf seinen Lippen.

Lily wandte sich daraufhin schnell wieder zur Tafel.

„Ms. Evans, es kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, aus Froschlaich, Phönixasche und Salbei einen Transformationstrank herstellen zu wollen." Die Zaubertränkeprofessorin sprach ganz ruhig, aber in einer Weise, die jedes Selbstbewusstsein kippen konnte.

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor, aber ich hatte gestern keine Zeit zum Lernen."

Hinten aus dem Klassenzimmer kam ein leicht belustigt klingendes Schnauben.

Die Augenbrauen der Professorin wanderten in ungeahnte Höhen.

„Setzen sie sich, Ms. Evans. Ich rate ihnen nur, sich ihre Zeit besser _einzuteilen_ , falls sie beabsichtigten, ihren Abschluss an dieser Schule zu absolvieren."

Sie hatte die Worte so in die Länge gezogen, dass Lily längst wieder auf ihrem Platz neben Josephine saß, als sie ihren Satz beendet hatte.

„Nicht schlecht Lil'", flüsterte ihr die Brünette zu und gähnte, „bist 'ne perfekte Zeitschinderin."

Lily lächelte schwach. Dann wandte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten. Natürlich sah der Schwarzhaarige immer noch hinüber. Schelmisch grinsend.

Als sie sich wieder nach vorne drehte, musste sie unvermittelt lachen. Ihr kam ein Lied in den Sinn und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Innern aus. Dann entdeckte sie den kleinen Zettel auf ihrem Platz, der in der Zwischenzeit dort gelandet sein musste. Sie blickte auf und als Severus Snape an der Tafel die Zusammensetzung des Transformationstranks erklärte, entfaltete sie ihn und erkannte die Handschrift sofort. Nur drei Zeilen:

 _Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you _

**Vier Wochen vorher**

Ein ungewöhnlich schöner Oktobernachmittag brach an, als Lily sich mit Josephine an ihren liebsten Lernort gleich gegenüber der Peitschenden Weide nahe des Schwarzen Sees niederließ.

Josephine vertiefte sich sofort in ihr Arithmetikbuch und Lily begann, sich eine Zigarette zu drehen, als sie plötzlich ein schwarzes Etwas hinter sich entdeckte.

"Na, was bist du denn für ein Kerlchen?", lächelte Lily und blinzelte den großen schwarzen Hund neugierig an, der sich herumtrieb. Dieser sah ein wenig ertappt aus und wollte gerade zurückweichen, als er sich dazu entschied, gemächlich an Lilys Platz zu tapsen und ihr fast fragend ins Gesicht zu sehen. Josephine sah den Hund stirnrunzelnd an und schnaubte belustigt: "Der hat bestimmt Flöhe, pass auf."

Der Hund knurrte kurz auf und sah Lily dann wieder direkt ins Gesicht: "Du bist ja lustig.", grinste sie und streichelte dem Hund über den Kopf. Dieser bellte überrascht auf, aber ließ es dann doch geschehen. Mehr noch, er lehnte sich an Lilys Hand und ließ sie nun auch über sein etwas struppiges Fell am Rücken streicheln.

"Essen, schlafen, streicheln lassen.", lachte sie, "kein schlechtes Leben, wie ich finde." Sie sah zu, wie sich der Hund behaglich zu ihr legte und sich dicht an ihre Seite kuschelte.

"Wenn ich könnte, würde ich tauschen..", plapperte sie, "essen, schlafen, streicheln lassen. Einfach göttlich. Keine Prüfungen, keine nervenden Lehrer, kein Voldemort und vor allem..", seufzte sie in dem Moment, als sich der Hund auf den Rücken rollte, damit sie ihm auch den Bauch kraulen konnte, "kein James Potter."

Der Hund hielt kurz inne, als ob er über ihre Bemerkung stutzte, aber ergab sich schnell wieder dem wohligen Kraulen Lilys quer über sein flauschiges Bauchfell. Josephine lachte und blickte von ihrem Buch auf. "Hat er dich mal wieder nach einem Date gefragt?"

Der Hund versank seine kalte Nase im Stoff ihrer Bluse und ließ seinen Schwanz freudig wedeln. Lily lachte und massierte ihn nur noch eindringlicher.

"So in der Art, ja. Er kam gerade vom Quidditch-Training und hatte Samantha dabei.", erzählte sie. "Allerdings finde ich, dass er nicht mehr ganz so aufgeblasen daher kommt wie noch letztes Schuljahr.", überlegte sie. Josephine antwortete nur mit einem unentschlossenen "Mhm."

Der Hund schleckte Lily unterdessen feucht über die Wange, bevor er sich wieder wohlig ihrer Massage hingab. Lily lachte laut.

"ICH BRING DICH UM.", schallte es aus der Richtung hinter den Mädchen und Lily wandte sich erschrocken um.

Hinter ihr standen James Potter und Remus Lupin, von denen vor allem James entsetzt hinüber sah.

"Entschuldigung, Potter, warum genau wirst du mich umbringen?", fragte sie abenteuerlustig und sah in böse an. "Ist es noch wegen gestern?"

James hingegen war kreidebleich und Lily merkte erst nicht, dass er nicht sie, sondern den Hund anstarrte, der plötzlich in seiner Bewegung erstarrt war und sich langsam von seinem Rücken drehte und auf die Beine stellte.

Verwirrt blicke Lily zwischen ihm und James hin und her und runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist denn los? Hallo?!", fragte sie verwirrt und ließ von dem Hund ab.

Kurz stand alles still, dann sprang der Hund auf und rannte wie ein besessener in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes los. James hastete hinterher und hinterließ eine verwirrte Lily und eine wenig beeindruckte Josephine. "Ich bringe dich um!", brüllte James noch einmal und spurtete mit erhobenem Zauberstab hinter dem Hund her.

"Kannst du mich aufklären, Remus?", fragte sie den Rumtreiber, der gerade indifferent in den Verbotenen Wald hineinblickte.

"Besser nicht.", er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und verbarg seine Hände tief in seinen Manteltaschen.

 **Drei Wochen vorher**

|||| _Vorprüfung: Durchgefallen_ ||||

Das kleine Pergament, unterzeichnet mit einem verschnörkelten "MMe. Hooch" am Ende, lag wie ein bedrohlich lauernder Heuler auf dem Schreibtisch zwischen Professor McGonagall und Lily Evans.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein.", nuschelte Lily und sah Professor McGonagall fast flehend an. "Ich nehme private Nachhilfe an den Wochenenden, kein Problem. Meine Zimmergenossin Frasier ist in der Quidditch-Mannschaft."

"Seien Sie nicht albern, Miss Evans. Mister Potter bietet sehr gute Flugnachhilfe für alle Klassenstufen an. Unauthorisiertes Fliegen auf dem Schulgelände ist aus Sicherheitsgründen ohnehin verboten, das wissen Sie doch.", erklärte die müde dreinblickende Lehrerin. "Finden Sie sich einfach am Donnerstag gegen 4 Uhr nachmittags am Quidditchfeld ein."

Lily schluckte, aber wusste, dass es unsouverän wäre, jetzt noch zu widersprechen. Immerhin war sie Schulsprecherin. "Schön.", sagte sie und stand langsam auf.

"Tut mir Leid, die Rahmenlehrpläne kommen direkt vom Ministerium, Miss Evans.", sagte McGonagall in etwas sanfterem Ton. "Vermutlich werden die Flugprüfungen schon nächstes Schuljahr wieder abgeschafft."

"Schon in Ordnung.", lächelte Lily gequält und zog beim Gehen die Bürotür ihrer Lehrerin hinter sich zu. "Auf Wiedersehen."

Beim Rausgehen wurde sie dabei fast von einer Schar Zweitklässlern überrannt, die aufgeregt nach kleinen blinkenden Schmetterlingen jagten, die über den Schulflur flatterten.

Nachhilfe von Potter. Die Woche ging ja gut los.

 **3 1/2 Wochen vorher**

Langsam schlurfte Lily aus dem Schloss in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes. Es war ein grässlicher grauer, nebliger Nachmittag und für einen Oktobertag viel zu kalt.

Als sie sich dem Spielfeld näherte, waren schon etwa acht andere Schüler da, die meisten von ihnen kaum älter als dreizehn. Sie standen im Kreis um James Potter herum, aufmerksam seinen Worten lauschend. Lily schnaufte noch einmal aus und erreicht dann die Gruppe.

"Evans!", rief James ihr zu und winkte. Zwei der Kinder machten Lily Patz und beäugten sie neugierig.

"Tag, Potter."

"Du brauchst Nachhilfe?", fragte er sie belustigt.

"Ich muss die Besenflug-Prüfung bis zu den NEWTs nachholen.", erklärte sie.

"Also brauchst du meine Nachhilfe.", grinste er.

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und schnaubte einmal aus.

"Wo sind die Besen?", fragte sie.

James griff einen vom Stapel hinter sich und reichte ihn ihr mit den Worten: "Hier, nimm einen Sauberwisch. Gut für Anfänger: Sicher und stabile Flugeigenschaften". Dabei ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, ihr bedeutungsvoll in die Augen zu sehen.

"Klar.", sagte sie und während er einige Trockenübungen erklärte und die Schüler seinen Anweisungen folgten, achtete sie peinlich genau darauf, möglichst indifferent auszusehen und ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

Das obligatorische "Hoch", um den Besen zu greifen, gelang ihr auf Anhieb.

Beim Aufstieg auf den Besen spürte sie hingegen sofort das unangenehme Kribbeln im Bauch, das sich sofort einstellte, sobald sie einige Zentimeter über dem Erdboden schwebte.

"Evans, warum so verkrampft? Versuch mal etwas weiter nach vorne zu rutschen und die Füße lockerer zu verdrehen.", erklärte er ruhig. Sie bewegte sich etwas unsicher auf dem Besenstiel und runzelte die Stirn.

Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er fragte:"Darf ich mal..?" und sie mit einer Hand an ihrem Rücken weiter nach vorne schob. "Und wenn du deine Hände", er griff ihre Finger, deren Knöchel weiß vor Verkrampfen waren, "eher von unten um den Stiel umfasst, hast du mehr Halt."

"Mhm.", murmelte sie und sah ihn an: "Ich komme klar".

"Schön.", sagte er, hob beschwichtigend beide Hände und wandte sich zu der Zweitklässlerin neben Lily, die gerade dabei war, unkontrolliert abzuheben, wovor James sie mit einem kurzen Griff an ihrem Besen bewahrte.

Später ließ James mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs rote Funken etwa drei Meter über dem Spielfeld erscheinen und rief seinen Schülern zu: "Versucht die Funken zu erreichen. Zieht euren Besen langsam und kontrolliert nach oben. Es geht nicht um Schnelligkeit."

Zwei schnatternde Gryffindors waren die ersten, die sich in die Höhe wagten und einer von ihnen begann zu strahlen: "Mister Potter, ich glaube, ich habe den Dreh raus!"

"Großartig, Gregor, weiter so, nicht nach hinten kippen!", motivierte James den Jungen, der begeistert eine Hand vom Besen löste und nach den Funken zu greifen begann.

"Mister Potter, können Sie mir helfen, bitte?!", quiekte eine blonde Erstklässlerin, deren Besen gerade im Begriff war, zur Seite zu kippen.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs beförderte er das Mädchen wieder in die Waagerechte, bevor er einen Blick auf Lily warf, die immer noch unsicher auf ihren Lippen kauend kaum einen Meter über dem Rasen schwebte. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Gregor, der jetzt seinen Freund anfeuerte, seiner Flugkunst gleichzutun, wandte er sich an die Rothaarige.

"Alles okay?", fragte er sie leise.

"Sicher, sicher..", murmelte sie den Tränen nah.

"Dein Besen spürt, ob du abheben willst oder nicht. Was ist los?", fragte er sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Nichts.", zischte sie und funkelte ihn an. Sie schwitzte und ihr Herz raste in der Brust. "Scheiße.", murmelte sie und hätte den Besen am liebsten in Kleinholz verwandelt.

James schluckte und warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr.

"Okay Leute, das Training ist für heute beendet. Das nächste findet leider erst in zwei Wochen statt." Er winkte die Schüler, die sich um die roten Funken im Stadion tummelten, zusammen und zeigte einem kleinen dicklichen Jungen einen Daumen nach oben, der etwas unsanft, aber auf beiden Füßen wieder auf dem Rasen landete.

"Besen zu mir!", rief er allen zu und sammelte die Fluggeräte nacheinander ein.

"Danke, Mister Potter.", strahlte das über beide Ohren errötete blonde Mädchen, "bis zum nächsten Mal!"

"Wunderbar gemacht, Vivien.", antwortete er.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er Lily genau beobachtet, die ihm ihren Besen geknickt brachte und sich gerade zum Gehen wandte, als er sie zaghaft unterbracht: "Evans, Moment mal."

Lily verzog den Mund und sagte nur schlicht: "Ich will mich gar nicht unterhalten, Potter."

"Kannst du mir erklären, was los war?", fragte er, während er die Besen umständlich zusammenband und mit ihr zum Verschlag schlenderte, in dem die Besen aufbewahrt wurden.

"Ich habe ein kleines Problem mit Höhen", murmelte sie etwas genervt.

"Oh.", und seine Gesichtszüge erhellten sich, "ich dachte schon,.. naja, egal, also wenn das so ist..", er versuchte in Worte zu fassen, was er meinte, als ein kleiner Junge schnaufend auf sie zugelaufen kam und in diesem Augenblick zum Stehen kam.

"Ich habe vergessen zu fragen, also ich wollte fragen", er wirkte, als ob er die Worte sehr lange, sehr bedacht auswendig gelernt hätte, "ob ich zur Quidditch-Auswahl kommen darf, nächste Woche?!", er strahlte über beide Ohren.

"Hey Gregor, immer langsam", antwortete James und lachte, "wenn du weiter gut übst, bist du bald bereit für die Auswahl. Madame Hooch hat das bestimmt im Auge."

Gregor zog einen kleinen Flunsch: "Ich will Jäger werden, wie Sie!", beklagte er, aber James wusste den Knirps aufzumuntern: "Kennst du schon die neuen Gryffindor-Schals, Gregor? Komm doch morgen mal bei mir vorbei, dann zeige ich dir, wie du sie zum Brüllen bringen kannst. Das ist ein kleiner Zauberspruch, aber mit großer Wirkung für's nächste Spiel gegen Ravenclaw.", er lächelte ihn verschwörerisch an.

"Cool!", lachte der Kleine, "Ich muss zu Kräuterkunde!" Der Junge verabschiedete sich und spurtete mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung der Gewächshäuser.

Lily grinste. "Du Manipulateur."

"Ich freue mich jedes Mal, wenn du neue Schimpfworte für mich findest, Evans.", sagte er zufrieden und legte theatralisch einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Sie schnaubte und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

"Kommst du zur nächsten Nachhilfe?", fragte er und fuhr sich durch seine strubbligen Haare. Sie seufzte und mit einer Bewegung ihrer Schulter entledigte sie sich seinem Arm. "Ich will lieber nicht dran denken."

Nachdem er den Verschlag verschlossen hatte, kramte er in seinen riesigen Manteltaschen und bot ihr eine Zigarette an: "Zur Entspannung?"

"Danke", sagte sie zufrieden.

"Ich wollte dir noch erzählen, was es neulich mit dem schwarzen Hund auf sich hatte.", begann er etwas unsicher und verzog den Mund.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie lächelte.

"Na dann schieß mal los,..", sagte sie und gemeinsam liefen sie zum Schloss zurück.

 **1 Woche vorher**

Eine schlaflose Unruhe hatte Lily aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie öffnete die Augen und durch ihren Vorhang sah sie, dass es noch dunkel war. Kalter Regen prasselte gegen das Fenster des Schlafsaals.

Da sie ein unbändiger Durst überkam, stieg sie barfuß aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem normalerweise einige selbstauffüllende Kannen Wasser auf die Schüler warteten.

Sie durchstreifte den leeren Raum und zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als sie eine Zigarette aufglühen sah, die von jemandem an den Sofas am anderen Ende des Raumes geraucht wurde.

Sie verengte ihre Augen und schritt näher, als sie James erkannte, der in seiner Pyjamahose auf dem Sofa saß und sie gedankenverloren ansah.

"Potter. So spät noch wach? Ist morgen nicht das Ravenclaw-Match?", fragte sie.

"Sicher.", antwortete er, blies Zigarettenqualm in den Raum und wandte sich wieder dem Kaminfeuer zu. Mit der anderen Hand kraulte er seinen Kater Sylvester, der neben ihm lag und leise schnurrte.

Unsicher setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und verbarg ihren frierenden Körper unter einer der Sofadecken.

Lily sah in das leise prasselnde Feuer. Es war die einzige Licht- und Geräuschquelle. Ab und zu wurden die Regenschauer draußen etwas stärker und ließen die Tropfen gegen die Fensterscheiben trommeln.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie James ihr seinen Kopf zu wandte und ihr lange in die Augen sah, die die Flammen des Kamins widerspiegelten.

Erst da sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel die Tagespropheten-Ausgabe, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

"Die Morgenausgabe?", fragte sie unsicher, aber er nickte nur stumm.

Sie betrachtete den Leitartikel:

 _36 Tote bei Angriff in Loughborough_

Nicht, dass sie der Titel verstörte, Nachrichten wie diese waren keine Seltenheit in diesen Tagen, obwohl die Anzahl der Toten für einen einzigen Anschlag von Todessern beträchtlich war. Sie überflog die Liste der Toten und sofort fielen ihr zwei Namen ins Auge: Ralph & Emily Potter, Hathern (Loughborough _)._

 _"_ James?", fragte sie bestürzt und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck war schwer zu lesen, fast ausdruckslos, blass, und seine Augen verrieten die Trauer.

"Die Familie Potter ist groß, weißt du.", begann er langsam. "Ich sah die beiden nur einmal auf der Hochzeit meiner Tante. Er war ein massiger Mann, der immer am lautesten lachte. Sie hatte Blumen im Haar." Er brach ab.

Lily stand auf, setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und legte ihm die Decke über seine nackten Schultern. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und bot ihr seine glühe Zigarette an.

"Sie waren gute Menschen.", sagte sie schlicht und nahm einen Zug.

"Meine Familie hat sich allzeit gern aus allen großen Zaubererkonflikten herausgehalten.", erklärte er. "Ihre Namen hier zu lesen, bringt den Krieg so viel näher. So nah.", sagte er leise.

"Voldemort und seine Todesser streifen durch die Lande und töten.", fuhr er fort. "Die Welt hat sich das viel zu lange angesehen. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist nicht nur irgendein Irrer mit Reinblutfetisch." Er drückte seine Zigarette aus. Sie nickte und er sprach weiter: "Wenn ich diesen verdammten Abschluss habe, werde ich mich dem Orden des Phönix anschließen. Es ist Zeit, zu handeln."

"Du hast Recht.", sagte sie und zog ihre Knie an ihren Körper. "Das ist wahrscheinlich das einzig Richtige. Und wenn ich die Wahl hätte..", begann sie, aber er legte eine Hand auf ihren Schenkel. "Lily..", unterbrach er sie und sie sah fragend auf. "Kann ich dich umarmen?", fragte er und sie seufzte traurig: "Ja, ja natürlich.", und er schlang seine Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Sie spürte einen Schauer, als er sie so fest hielt und streichelte hilflos über seinen Rücken.

"Eines Tages werde ich sie alle rächen.", sagte er kaum verständlich, sein Gesicht noch immer verborgen. "Ich bin so wütend."

Aber sie sagte nichts und eine einzelne Träne rann ihr über die Wange.

 **Den Morgen zuvor**

"Was zur Hölle...?!", Lilys Schrei schallte durch den morgendlichen Schlafsaal der Gryffindormädchen.

Sie schreckte aus ihrem Bett hoch und starrte die beiden kleinen Gegenstände an, die über ihrem Kopf schwebten.

"Merlin, Lily! Was ist los?" Der Vorhang ihres Bettes wurde zur Seite geschoben und das verquollene Gesicht Josephines lugte hinein.

"Was ist das?", fragte Lily unsicher und zeigte auf das kleine, blau funkelnde Fläschchen und das kleine Pergament, das mithilfe eines dauerhaften "Leviosa"-Zaubers über ihrer Bettdecke schwebte.

Josephine runzelte die Stirn und sagte schlicht:"Und daher die Aufregung? Ich habe den Kater meines Lebens."

Daraufhin rollte sie die Augen und begab sich stöhnend zurück in ihr Bett. Sie war erst spät in dieser Vollmondnacht in den Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie sich mit ihrem Freund Bob aus Hufflepuff und dessen Freunden die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatte.

Lily griff nach dem Pergament und sah, dass es offenbar eine Seite, herausgerissen aus einem Zaubertränke-Lehrbuch, war.

 _Graumuth-Essenz_

 _Eine Komposition aus dem besten der Gürteltiergalle und der Weinraute. Die Zubereitung des Tranks kann nicht als trivial bezeichnet werden. Der Trank soll unbedingt eine Nacht vor Vollmond gebraut werden. .._

Es folgte eine lange Anleitung zur Zubereitung des Tranks. Hastig las Lily weiter:

 _Seit jeher wird ihm heilende Wirkung zugesprochen, insbesondere auf dem Feld der Phobien. Kann Symptome lindern im Umfeld der:  
\- Klaustrophobie  
\- Gelotophobie  
\- Akrophobie_

 _Bedacht dosiert hält die Wirkung mindestens zwei Stunden an. Nebenwirkungen und Gefahren bei Überdosierung: ..._

Lily hielt inne und betrachtete das Fläschchen gebannt. Sie strahlte und sprang aus dem Bett. "Nicht zu fassen.", murmelte sie vor sich hin und öffnete das Fenster des Schlafsaals weit. Lachend blickte sie in den trüben Morgen und atmete befreit ein.

Aus Josephines Bett grummelte es laut.

"Meine NEWTs sind gerettet, Josy.", lachte sie, zog sich ihren Umhang über und lief beschwingt in den Aufenthaltsraum.

 **Den Abend zuvor**

Lily kam gerade von einem langen, ermüdenden Tag in der Bibliothek zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. "Weidenkätzchen.", sagte sie und die Fette Dame öffnete ihr zufrieden den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. In diesem war die Geburtstagsfeier von Frank Longbottom bereits in vollem Gange. Die älteren Schüler machten es sich überall bequem, es wurden Snacks verteilt und nicht wenig Alkohol.

Sie griff sich eine Flasche Butterbier und stieg über zwei Fünftklässlerinnen hinweg, die im Schneidersitz Fotos von gutaussehenden Quidditch-Nationalspielern betrachteten und laut lachten.

Sie folgte dem Winken von Remus, der auf der Fensterbank saß und rauchte.

"Remus, du siehst aus, wie ich mich fühle.", gab sie ihm zu verstehen und lächelte müde.

"Danke, Lily.", lächelte er und rückte zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen.

"Harte Nacht gehabt, oder?", fragte sie und sah ihn aufmunternd an.

"Frag Sirius. Er hat meine Krallen gestern zu spüren bekommen.", raunte er und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette.

"Bist du fit?", fragte sie ihn und schaute ihn besorgt an.

"Franks Party zu verpassen, hätte ich mir nie verziehen.", lächelte er.

"Wo steckt der überhaupt?", fragte sie und sah sich um.

"Mit Prongs und Padfoot in unserem Schlafsaal. Schau nachher mal rein, wir haben Platz geschaffen.", grinste er verheißungsvoll und hob seine Flasche.

"Auf die guten Zeiten.", sagte er feierlich.

Sie stießen mit ihren Butterbieren an und ließen ihren Blick durch den chaotischen Raum schweifen.

"Formidabler Sound.", ließ Lily verlauten und nickte in Peters Richtung, der einer schüchtern dreinblickenden Fünftklässlerin gerade den Zauber erklärte, mit dem er nicht nur Musik durch den Raum schallen ließ, sondern die dazu passenden Noten gleich über den Köpfen der Gryffindors projizierte.

"Musikzauber sind Peters Spezialität.", antwortete Remus anerkennend und fuhr fort:"Meine hingegen ist der Schallschutz. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen um lauschende Hausmeister oder Lehrer machen.", er zwinkerte Lily zu und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

"Wie immer, Remus. Auf euch ist Verlass. Von Seiten der Schulsprecher geht heute wohl auch keine Gefahr aus.", grinste sie diabolisch, bevor ihr Blick auf Nancy McFadden fiel, die gerade ein Tablett mit Feuerwhiskey-Shots durch den Raum balancierte: "Und von der Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin durchaus wohl auch nicht.", lachte sie und winkte das Mädchen zu sich.

"Ich liebe diesen Song!", rief sie ihnen zu und hielt das Tablett dabei gefährlich schräg.

Lily nahm ihr vorsichtshalber die letzten drei Shotgläser vom Tablett und schloss die Augen, bevor sie das Gebräu herunter würgte und sicherheitshalber mit einem Schluck Butterbier nachspülte.

Nancy ließ sich daraufhin auf Remus' Schoß nieder und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch über ihre Lieblingsband.

Lily grinste und verließ ihren Platz an der Fensterbank. Besser gelaunt bahnte sie sich den Weg durch ihre Mitschüler und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber.

Schon von draußen hörte sie die klare Stimme von Marlene McKinnon, die engelsgleich lachte.

Als sie eintrat, fand sie den Schlafsaal in ungewohnter Form vor. Die Betten waren so an die Wand geschoben, dass reichlich Platz zum Stehen und Sitzen war. Auf den Matratzen saßen etliche Siebtklässler, die lachten und sich laut unterhielten. Auch einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws waren darunter. Jemand hatte die Decke so verzaubert, dass von Zeit zu Zeit Sternschnuppen durch den Raum schossen.

Ein blauer Dunst und der Geruch von Gras lag in der Luft.

Lily balancierte zu Josephine, die ihr ein wenig Platz neben sich machte und so fand sie sich wieder zwischen ihr und Sirius, auf dessen Stirn sich ein langer, frischer Kratzer zeigte. Mit seinem lauten, hundeartigen Lachen amüsierte er sich gerade über etwas und störte dabei den auf seinem Schoß zusammengerollten Sylvester, was diesen nur zu einem missmutigen und sehr verschlafenen Blick verleitete.

Herrgott, diesen Kater konnte wirklich nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.

Lily schräg gegenüber saß Marlene, die wunderschöne blonde Marlene, die sich gerade dicht an ihren Cousin James Potter schmiegte und mit ihm gemeinsam in ein Pergament blickte, das neben ihnen im Raum schwebte. Er saß ebenso im Schneidersitz, sein Hemd einen Knopf zu weit geöffnet und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, seine Haare unordentlicher denn je. Er hielt dabei seine Muggelgitarre in den Armen und konzentrierte sich, das Kapodaster für den nächsten Song korrekt anzulegen.

"Frank hat entschieden!", rief Sirius und blickte auffordernd in James' und Marlenes Richtung. "Den Lieblingssong fürs Geburtstagskind!"

Frank Longbottom klatschte in die Hände und freute sich sichtlich über das bevorstehende Lied. Auf seinem Schoß hatte Alice Lightwood ihren Kopf gebettet und ihre Augen verträumt geschlossen.

"Moment", sagte James und ließ die Gitarre stirnrunzelnd einmal im ersten Akkord erklingen, "bereit, Marlene?", lächelte er die Blondine an, die freudig nickte. Und dann spielte er mit konzentriertem Blick auf die Noten vor ihm und sie sang diesen Song.

 _You'll never know how much I really love you  
You'll never know how much I really care_

 _Listen  
Do you want to know a secret?  
_ _Do you promise not to tell?  
Whoa whoa-oa  
_

Schnell waren sie im richtigen Rhythmus und viele im Raum stimmten ein, so auch Josephine, die ihren Arm um Lily legte und ihr etwas zu laut ins Ohr sang: " _I'm in love with you, Oo-ooh oo-ooh ooh."_

Frank und Alice küssten sich zärtlich.

Lily lachte und sah wieder zu James hinüber, der seine Augen von den Noten abwandte und ihren Blick auffing.

 _Closer  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you  
Oo-ooh oo-ooh ooh _

James war in bester Laune: Seine haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten sie an, er schmunzelte fröhlich, als er im Refrain mit Marlene einstimmte. Lily lächelte unvermittelt und nicht nur der Feuerwhisky ließ ihre Wangen wärmer werden.

 _I've known a secret for a week or two_ _  
Nobody knows_ _  
Just we two_ __

 _Listen  
doo-dah-doo_

Als das Lied zum Ende kam, wurde das Singen aller so laut, dass einer der Partygäste vorsichtshalber das Fenster zu den Ländereien schloss. Am Ende klatschten alle laut und Sirius ließ einige Flaschen Butterbier magisch entkorken.

"Als nächstes aber bitte keinen zehn Jahre alten Kitsch!", bat er James und Marlene, worauf er sich einen empörten Blick von Frank einhandelte. Alle lachten und verfielen in lautes Geplauder. Gläser klirrten. Ein Joint erreichte Lily und sie reichte ihn nach einem tiefen Zug an Josephine weiter.

In diesem Moment stand James von seinem Platz, legte seine Gitarre ab und balancierte durch den Raum. Als er an Lily vorbeikam, warf er ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und sie erahnte eine Bewegung seines Kopfes.

Unsicher blickte sie in Sirius' Richtung, dem dieser Vorgang nicht entgangen war. Seine Hand in ihrem Rücken gab ihr den sanften Hinweis und bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, folgte sie James aus dem Raum.

Bevor sie die Treppe in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergehen konnte, hielt eine Hand sie auf, die sie hinter die Tür zum Schlafsaal zog.

Sie fand sich an der Wand neben James wieder. Er roch gut.

Er ließ sich an der Wand nieder und sie folgte ihm. Aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum dröhnte die von Peter ausgesuchte Musik, aus dem Schlafsaal schallte Marlenes helle Stimme und Sirius' dröhnendes Lachen.

"Die Graumuth-Essenz ist von dir, stimmt's?", fragte sie ihn direkt.

"Wenn du mit mir auf ein Date gehst, verrat ich's dir, Evans.", grinste er.

"Hast du ihn selbst gebraut?", fragte sie. "Gestern war Vollmond..", begann sie.

"So ähnlich.." , unterbrach er sie und blies in seine nun leere Butterbierflasche, so dass ein leiser Ton erklang.

Sie zögerte. "Professor Stanton wird dich von der Schule schmeißen lassen, wenn sie es merkt.", sagte sie.

"Das Risiko gehe ich ein.", lächelte er und sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen.

"Danke, James.", sagte sie und sie meinte es ehrlich.

"Verliebt, Evans?", grinste er. Entsetzt verdrehte sie die Augen und stand wieder auf.

Er lachte und streckte ihr seine Hände entgegen. Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah zu ihm hinab.

"Dein Ernst?", fragte sie ihn entnervt und zog eine Augenbraue in ungeahnte Höhen.

Er ließ seine Hände nicht herunter und lächelte ein umwerfendes Lächeln: "Du würdest es nicht bereuen."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und wie viel von ihrer Reaktion Feuerwhiskey und wie viel sie selbst war, konnte sie nur ahnen und doch legte sie ihre Hände in seine und ließ sich wieder zu ihm herabziehen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Lily sah ihn neugierig an. Dann zögerte er und nahm ihre beiden Hände wieder in seine.

"Tut mir Leid, Evans. Ich bin betrunken.", lachte er und strahlte sie aus seinen braunen Augen an. Ein blonder Sechstklässler wankte die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch und hob beide Daumen, als er sie an der Wand sitzen sah. "Schulsprecher in love!", lallte er und riss die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber auf.

Lily sah James an und grinste. Grüne Augen blickten in braune und dann küsste er sie. Erst langsam und sanft, dann leidenschaftlicher, während seine Hände ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahmen.

Er schmeckte nach Butterbier. Sie schmeckte nach Butterbier. Es war egal.

Sie legte eine Hand an seine Schulter und lächelte. Er ließ kurz von ihr ab, stupste seine Nase gegen ihre und streichelte ihre Wange. Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, ihr Butterbier kippte um und sein Inhalt versank im Teppich. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem störrischen Haar und rückte näher.

Dann hielten sie kurz inne, holten Luft und sie ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken.

"Heute Abend bin ich ein glücklicher Mann.", schmunzelte James und schloss die Augen.


End file.
